Ice Statue
by fapberry
Summary: "He was shocked to see Chris there. First - there was no call, or text. Second - he was in his sweatpants and an old t-shirt. Third - his cheeks were flushed." / old ficlet, written as a happy birthday present for my friend ;


Chris couldn't believe that. He was BORED. He was bored and had no idea what to do. He had writer's block - that's why he wasn't writing his book, and he had quite easy days at work.

Unable to find anything interesting playing on TV, he finally took his laptop from the bag and sat on the sofa. His first thought was going on tumblr.

His co-workers always told him to avoid this site, and it was easy for him, because he rarely had any time to do stuff like that. But now he had time. He logged on his account - nobody even knew about it. There was only one photo of a llama reblogged months ago.

He just used that account in times like this - when he was bored to death. Instead of looking into tags, he looked at his dashboard. Once he followed 2 or 3 bloggers who were posting glee related stuff, so when he's there he can look what speculations fans have about the upcoming episodes.

He scrolled down and suddenly all the blood he had went straight to his dick. Chris swallowed the small amount of saliva that he had in mouth and quickly closed his laptop. But it didn't help.

He still could see the picture in his mind. It was just a simple photo of his co-worker and secret lover. A picture of Darren. A picture of Darren licking some ice statue. And the picture was utterly erotic.

His closed eyes. The ball of sweat on his temple. His tongue. He knew that tongue very well after all that days full of making out and blowjobs, rimming and amazing, mindblowing sex. Like the one three days ago, just before the SAG Awards. Darren slept with Chris that day in his bedroom. Chris remembered it well, and the pillow still smelt like Darren.

The memories from that night started coming back and he knew that his cock just became harder than before, he looked and the tent in his sweatpant was clearly visible. Not even knowing what he was doing he called a cab and 20 minutes later he was standing in front of Darren's apartment. He ducked the key from the pocket of his sweatpants and opened the door.

On the sound of the door opening, Darren quickly raised his head from the magazine he was reading. He was shocked to see Chris there. First - there was no call, or text. Second - he was in his sweatpants and an old t-shirt. Third - his cheeks were flushed. Chris quickly ran into the room and threw himself at Darren, kissing him hard.

When they parted, Darren could hear him whispering "I hate you" over and over again, but before he had a chance to ask why, they were kissing again and Chris's hand started to wander under his shirt and teasing his nipples. When Chris started kissing his neck, Darren finally spoke:

"What are you doing here? And why do you hate me? What did I do? And why ar-oooh… we… doing t-this?"

"Because I saw that photo of you on tumblr. You were fuckin' licking some ice statue. And you just looked unghh… before I knew what I was doing, I was already at your door. And I just needed to see you. And touch you. And I need to feel that tongue on me." Chris said quickly and glued his lips to Darren's, needing to feel their tongues touching and dancing again.

"I…I think I have…better idea…"

"Mhm?"

"Just get off of me."

"Mhhm… ok…"

The next minute Chris was the one sitting on the sofa and his pants were around his ankles, his cock laying on his stomach. He looked around but Darren was nowhere to be seen. After a minute he saw him, finally, coming out of the bathroom with a small bottle in his hands.

He kneeled between Chris's open legs and took his cock into his hands, stroking slowly, smearing the precome on the head and under. He lowered his head and licked the head, swirling his tongue around, still stroking.

"Dare…don….don't stop…"

He had no intensions of stopping. He was just getting started. He stopped stroking him and took the entire lenght into his mouth, dragging his tongue along the skin, slowly bobbing his head. Just using as much tongue as he could, just what Chris wanted now.

Hearing the moans getting louder and louder, he knew his lover is close, so he grabbed the bottle of lube and got some amount of it on his finger and pushed it slowly into Chris's hole, moving in and out, still licking and sucking on his cock. Quickly he added the second finger, and sucking particularly hard he found the prostate.

He felt the taste of come on his tongue and heard Chris screaming his name. He still sucked, swallowing everything, milking him to the last drop and licked the head clean. Then he got on Chris just to whisper into his ear:

"This was just a start."


End file.
